Ulala
Ulala (うらら Urara) is the main protagonist of the Space Channel 5 series. She is Space Channel 5's star reporter and a huge hit with the galaxy audience. She is also an excellent dancer and one of gaming's most recognizable female characters. History Space Channel 5 Ten years after being rescued from an explosion on a station station by a reporter from Space Channel 5, Ulala struts onto the scene under that very same station. Morolians have invaded and are forcing people to dance the galaxy over and under the orders of Fuse, Ulala begins dancing the aliens into submission to save the helpless victims from horribly grooving to the beat. While investigating the invasion, Ulala has to fend off rival reporters Pudding, from Channel 42, and Jaguar, the suave man from the Space Pirate Broadcasters. Eventually, Channel 5 reaches where the Morolians' base is said to be located within the Asteroid Belt. Inside the base, the Funkiest Dancebot "Morolian Monroe" is ready to take on Ulala. It's a rough fight and unfortunately Jaguar catches up to the swingin' reporter. However, he offers to lend a hand in defeating the dancebot and the two take on Morolian Monroe together. Ulala shoots the screens that appear and Jaguar covers her by shooting at the two-in-one alien directly. After the battle, it's discovered that the Morolians were being brainwashed as well and, on Fuse's orders, Ulala shoots out the television screen that was keeping the Morolians in the room hypnotized. The secret base falls apart and everyone evacuates. As Ulala is riding out of the large tubing leading outside and pulling double duty in saving the Morolians, Jaguar comes over the comlink between Ulala and Fuse, saying: "I found where the brainwash signal's coming from. Looks like it's frequency is the same as Channel 5's." Ulala, Pudding, and Jaguar head out to Space Channel 5's HQ to find a bunch of Morolians convening in a meeting on making people dance. At the end of the room is Channel 5 CEO Chief Blank, presumably the mastermind behind the entire invasion. He runs - more like teleports - away from the trio and the chase continues. Space Michael is encountered in the connecting hallway and he's saved from the Morolians, joining Ulala as she heads for the control room. There Ulala rescues the "Keyboard Grrrl" and everyone marches toward the elevator. Inside, Mr. Blank is seen sitting on a chair. Taunting the pink-haired reporter, he zooms up to the roof while Ulala is left with a mass of Morolians to take care of. Saving Hoorg, the Morolian Leader, completes the group following Ulala up to the final confrontation. Emerging from the elevator, Ulala and her companions learn a surprising fact about Chief Blank. He doesn't care about truth. In fact, he wants every reporter to share his vision. The "Ultimate Reporter" Evila is sent to outdance Ulala, but the robot fails against the groovy moves of the spunky reporter. The puppet is taken care of, it seems that Ulala has won. At least until the roof of the dome opens up and Fuse yelps for help. A humungous robot, Giant Evila, has taken the broadcasting ship and the director inside hostage, leaving it up to Ulala aboard the Astrobeat Jr. along with Jaguar and Pudding on their own crafts to dance-off against the new threat. Ulala must move in the opposite direction of what she hears to keep Fuse safe. Giant Evila gets bold, knocking away both Pudding and Jaguar before the sound system fails and Ulala loses her rhythm. Ulala is knocked away, let to float in space. An A Capella beat picks up and Jaguar reaches out to grab Ulala, twirling her slightly back onto the Astrobeat Junior. Ulala now has a chant support, giving her a rhythm to groove to. She retaliates and finally Giant Evila's head disconnects from the rest of it's body, hovering above everyone. It shifts to the image of Chief Blank, who reveals that ratings are everything to him. If television was all for ratings, then what was the problem with brainwashing the masses? Chief Blank, now called Blank TV, activates the "Blank Dimension" sucking him and Ulala into a separate space to do battle, yet the chant support is still clearly heard. Through a somewhat confusing game of TV laser tag wherein Ulala must shoot the screens with the correct beam (either "shoot" or "rescue"), the strength of her support increases. People start singing along with Ulala even when Blank's screens act as feet and hands in a way one could only see to believe. The Blank Dimension shatters and Ulala is free. When the energy of the crowd is pumped up, Fuse says for everyone to focus all of their energy on the station's antenna. Ulala, Jaguar, Pudding, and some Morolians each get a line in as the energy builds, becoming tendrils of a brilliant blue against the dark, specled canvas of space. Those tendrils work their way up the antenna just as Blank says his last three commands: "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Everyone shouts the same right back, fully charging the antenna and blasting Blank, claiming he'll be back, into deep space. Ulala wraps up her final report and marches off with friends and former foes alike along a glittering trail left by Fuse's ship. They make their way to the end of the galaxy. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! Sometime after the Morolian invasion, Ulala was sent to cover an attack on a cruising spaceship. This was Ulala's first encounter with the notorious Rhythm Rogues, marking her appearance in the sequel. After saving hostages of the cruise ship, Ulala comes across Kin, Kon and Kan in the Lookout Dome. The mechas sent by the Rhythm Rogue mastermind, Purge, to defeat Ulala are toppled although it seems Purge was expecting this as he says: "The party's just begun." Report 2: Nature's Revenge! Ulala is sent out to cover the kidnapping of Space President Peace. Although Ulala managed to save the President from the Rhythm Rogues' fiendish Pon Piriri, he was quickly whisked away by Rhythm Rogues member Shadow. Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! When Purge revealed a ransom exchange for the hostages and the President, Ulala, Fuse and Noize quickly dispatched themselves to the exchange point. Despite warnings from Space Police Chief Pine to back off and leave the investigation to her, the Channel 5 team continued to make their way to the exchange point. As Ulala successfully escaped attacks from Pine, Space Michael sent a message to warn the group that Space Channel 5 had been attacked by robots. Ulala, Fuse, and Noize immediately return to the space station. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! Upon arriving at Channel 5 HQ's airspace, Ulala and the Astrobeat are attacked. Ulala goes it alone and manages to make it inside the station, rescuing Space Michael. The pair, along with many Evila (Upgrade) bots, enter the core and encounter Purge in the flesh for the first time. Purge cleverly uses Peace as a shield while fighting Ulala, but the reporter is able to defeat him with ease. Fuse dives in the Astrobeat Spaceship to deliver the final blow, but the laser shot he fires at Purge is rebounded towards Ulala. Fuse takes the blow for Ulala and ploughs into the fiery depths of the station. Ulala screams as Purge laughs manically before making off with the station's broadcasting antenna, and Ulala is stunned while Space Michael evacuates the station. Noize manages to rescue Ulala, but the Astrobeat Jr runs out of power. Ulala attempts to dance in order to regain power, and manages to create enough to escape the exploding space station. Ulala screams 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE!!!!' as the station finally explodes. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! Pine leads Ulala and Space Michael to Purge's base, and the group arrive alongside rival reporter Pudding and Morolian Boss Hoorg. However, they are quickly found out and encounter Shadow again, prompting a band battle between the Rhythm Rogues and Ulala's group. Ulala's group wins and Shadow is revealed to be a brainwashed Jaguar. Jaguar quickly informs Ulala that Purge is intending to complete a weapon known as 'The Ballistic Groove Gun', which will force the whole galaxy to dance. Report 6: Purge's T.V. Special As the whole group face off against Purge's robots, Ulala is soon led into a one-on-one dance battle with Purge. However, things take a turn for the worse when Purge uses dance power to turn into Purge the Great. Ulala turns desperate, and although she manages to avoid several shots from Purge, he quickly charges a shot which sends her spiraling to the ground. Fuse's voice urges Ulala to get up, as her friends and fans join her. Ulala is revived and her entire group takes on Purge. Successfully rescuing President Peace, Purge quickly attempts to take out the entire mass with his Ballistic Groove Gun, but Fuse miracously turns up and urges Ulala to defeat Purge. Ulala responds "Purge! Enough of your trash TV!" before blasting him off into the galaxy with the help of her friends. Ulala states that 'Now...happy days, are indeed here again!' before strutting to the end of the galaxy with her entourage. Personality Ulala is often portrayed as confident; often heading into danger without showing the slight trace of fear. When the Morolians invaded Spaceport 9 and people fled in panic, Ulala confidently strutted forward to deliver her report. In Space Channel 5, she often remarks smugly about her performance if she does well against her opponent; stating "That was fabulous!" or "I kicked butt!" with a confident tone. However, Ulala can get less smug when she doesn't do well; stating phrases like "I...saved SOME of them, at least!" and "I gotta get better at this.". In Part 2, Ulala seems to have taken a less confident stance against the Rhythm Rogues. She often exclaims shock at some of the drama in the game, such as when people are taken hostage. In the original, she stated these developments calmly and professionally. However, Ulala still retains plenty of her confidence from the prequel, stating during the first boss fight "Whatever happens...I'll give it a dance!". Dead Pixels described Ulala as 'gaming's ultimate diva; confident and ready to meet any challenge,' but also 'uniquely human, excitable and dramatic, and never without the help of friends and fans alike as a result." Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters